Better Than Quidditch
by scarletwoman
Summary: Cho and Cedric find out that some things are better than Quidditch...


She stood alone in the hallway, quite unusual for herself. Cho was never alone at Hogwarts, always surrounded by an entourage. He snuck up behind her, coming ever-closer. Each step brought Cedric so near to her that he could almost smell her sweet scent. She smelled like beauty in itself , something so indescribably sweet that he could never hope to explain it. Cedric watched as Cho shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Seconds before he wrapped his arms around her neck she seemed to become aware of his presence, turning slightly and flipping her hair. Cho let him embrace her, knowing that it was Cedric.  
  
" Ced- I didn't think you were coming." she whispered.  
  
"I - I know. I'm sorry. I asked you to meet me here fifteen minutes ago, but I got tied up at Quidditch practice. " Cho nodded in understanding- she too played Quidditch and , in fact, that was how they had initially met. Everything has snowballed since then. "Let me make it up to you..." he suggested, grinning. She grinned back and leaned towards him, brushing her lips against his gently. He ran his hands through her hair, and let them linger on her neck. They were still cold from the nighttime practice, from clinging to a broom high in the chilled air, and the touch made her shiver. Her only thought was warming him up, erasing all the memories of Quidditch from him. She wanted to replace the highlight of his day- flying with his Hufflepuff team mates- with herself. She ran her tongue across his collar bone, tasting a sweet saltiness. In response, he moved his head closer to hers, resting it on top of her hair. He moaned loudly as she ran her hand across his thigh towards his center, forcing her hips against him tightly. His hands moved underneath her robe, finding the hem of her shirt. He slid his hands upwards, reaching her breasts and massaging them gently. He backed her up so that she was touching the wall, and lifted her up. The brick felt wonderfully cold against her skin, and she shuddered once more. Cedric wanted her so badly then. He wanted to know her more than he had ever known another human being, to give her everything he had. He wanted to feel her olive skin against his, feel him inside her. Cho's delicate hand slid into Cedric's pants and he lowered her to the floor, so overcome with excitement that he was unable to stand any longer. She tightly grasped what she found there, much like she held on to her broomstick when flying high above the ground became nauseating and terrifying. She worked her hand up and down, slowly at first, but then quickly as Cedric cried out. His moans became more urgent, and he whispered her name. Finally, he expelled all that he held within, filling her tiny hands with his fluid. He laid on the floor enjoying his bliss before remembering his promise to make it up to her. He pulled himself up onto all fours and crawled towards her, tackling her playfully and lowering her to the ground, kissing her and supporting her head. He undid her robe and lifted her shirt, marvelling at how beautiful her breasts were. The mere sight of her creamy skin excited him so much that he felt a familiar tell-tale tug in the front of his pants. He lowered his mouth to her breasts, using his tongue to work the small mounds. Cho scrunched up her pretty face and sighed heavily, encouraging him to go on. He kissed down her stomach, stopping below her waistline. He worked his hands into her panties, finding her small bud and rubbing it gently, while listening to her moans. They became more intense the harder he stroked, and finally she ceased moaning with a shudder. She smiled at him before kissing him, stroking the small of his back with her warm hands. A door closed somewhere down the hallway, and they both jumped up, alarmed. Cho quickly did up her robes as Cedric zipped up his pants. Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff, came around the corner just seconds after this was done and found Cedric and Cho wearing matching smiles and staring back at her.  
  
"Where are you two coming from?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Cho was watching us practice, Professor." Cedric answered. Professor Sprout narrowed her eyes at them and Cho drew in her breath sharply ,expecting to be sent to the Headmaster's office. Instead, Professor Sprout smiled at Cedric and said "Right then. Very well. Best be getting to bed Cedric, big game tomorrow." as she continued on her way.  
  
Cedric smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically. "Good night!" he shouted after her. Cho smiled at him.  
  
"That was close, wasn't it?" she asked, giggling. Cedric nodded and kissed her softly as he took her hand and began to lead her to the Ravenclaw dormitories. He bid her goodnight at the door, and returned to Hufflepuff. One of his Quidditch teammates watched him enter, commenting on his flushed skin.  
  
"That was some practice, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, quite an invigorating practice!" he laughed "Nothing better!" 


End file.
